


Help You Sleep

by PantheraPanthera



Series: From Here On With You [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, tiny hint of D/s if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraPanthera/pseuds/PantheraPanthera
Summary: Marwan is tired and hyper after shooting and training. Luca knows just how to calm him.
Relationships: Marwan Kenzari/Luca Marinelli
Series: From Here On With You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140791
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Help You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Once more: I am ignoring all Real Life trappings such as relationships. It's a work of fiction, no harm intended, y'all still know the drill.

Filming was fun today, almost all of them in one place as they shot part of the Marrakesh scenes. Luca in a wide linen shirt, untucked and soft, was an additional bonus. They spent most of the day separated by a table, but meeting Luca’s gaze was part of the scenes and he could do it without risking a reprimand to keep his mind on the scene. Double bonus.

It’s late, there was training after shooting, and Marwan suspects he'll be sore in interesting places tomorrow – he’s fit, but fighting like that is different – but for now, he's high on adrenaline and endorphins after mock-fighting the stunt crew, and fidgeting constantly because he can’t stay still. Luca is smiling fondly at him as they wait for the elevator.

“You might be faster if you take the stairs,” he teases. “I think I’m jealous of your energy.”

“Don’t be,” Marwan tells him earnestly as the elevator arrives with a muted _ding_. “I won’t be sleeping for two to three hours yet.”

Luca doesn’t answer, but Marwan can see his expression in the mirrored back of the elevator as they step in. He can’t quite suppress his shiver, because there’s something about the smile playing around Luca’s lips... and Luca might be glancing down to make sure he doesn’t trip over the edge of the elevator car, but Marwan has a finely tuned sense for knowing when someone is looking at his ass, and it’s tingling like crazy.

The doors slide shut with a quiet metallic clank, and Marwan closes his eyes and stretches, rises up on his toes and reaches for the ceiling. He feels unsettled in his own skin, the adrenaline of rehearsing fighting sequences clashing with the exhaustion of a long day of filming. He’s not quite sure what to do about it yet and once more fidgeting where he stands, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

He’s so preoccupied with his thoughts and the buzzing in his veins that he doesn’t quite notice Luca shifting beside him until there’s a warm hand resting on his back – skin on skin, Luca making use of the loose fit of his sweatshirt – and something in Marwan that was tightly wound and vibrating just a second ago goes quiet. Not relaxed, not yet, but quiet. He breathes out and turns his head just a little to glance at Luca, and the Italian isn’t even looking at him. He’s looking straight ahead at the doors, or maybe at the little red digits above it counting up to their floor, and there’s a smile in the corner of his mouth that Marwan can see. His hand stays on the small of Marwan’s back, warm and firm and undeniably _there_. Marwan’s heart does something complicated in his chest.

The elevator arrives on their floor, complete with a computronic voice announcing their floor number and that little jolt as it stops. Luca’s hand doesn’t move from where it’s resting on Marwan’s back, not even as they step off the elevator and walk down the hall to their rooms. There’s no one else in the hallway, but even if there was, it doesn’t feel as if Luca would pull back. His hand is so steady on Marwan’s back, so _present_ , and when Marwan peers at him from the corner of his eye, he can see that hint of a smile still curling Luca’s lips. He’s not sure why that is so reassuring but decides not to question it. He’s trusted Luca since they first touched each other, took the first steps onto this path side by side. Joe and Nicky, Marwan and Luca.

Marwan half expects Luca to release him when they reach his door, but Luca keeps walking. His hand on Marwan’s back applies gentle pressure, and so Marwan keeps walking, too. He lets himself be steered the few steps further to Luca’s door, then inside his hotel room. It’s dark in here, Luca hadn’t opened the blinds that morning and housekeeping must’ve left them closed, too. Marwan squints a little in preparation for Luca to turn on the lights, but the room stays dark. The door falls shut with the heavy sound of hotel doors everywhere, and then there’s a soft ‘click’ as Luca turns the lock.

The mood between them changes from one heartbeat to the next. Anticipation curls low in Marwan's belly, fueled by the warm hand at his back.

Marwan walks forward, directed by Luca’s hand at his back, until he’s standing at the foot of Luca’s bed – the same bed they woke in that morning, tangled up in each other. Luca’s touch doesn’t disappear, but Luca walks around until he’s standing in front of Marwan. Their height difference means he’s peering up at him just a bit, and that small smile is still curled around his mouth. “Let me take care of you, hmmm?”

“Please,” Marwan agrees, and his voice comes out far softer than he'd thought. _Fuck_ , he hopes Luca knows what he’s doing.

Luca doesn’t say anything else, lets his touch do the talking instead. His fingers curl around the bottom of Marwan’s sweatshirt and pull it up, and Marwan raises his arms to help strip it off before he’s realized he’s doing it. The t-shirt beneath follows suit, and then Luca’s hands stroke down his arms from his wrists. Long fingers caress his shoulders, trace his collar bones, follow the contours of his muscles. Marwan shivers, and Luca hums and splays his hands wide over his chest, palm resting over his heart. He’s warm, and Marwan never wants to be without that touch again.

“Beautiful,” Luca purrs, and Marwan can feel his cheeks go warm. Luca’s hands slide down his flanks, tease at his ribs, then cup his waist just above his jeans. He steps closer, until the soft fabric of his own sweatshirt brushes against Marwan’s skin. Their noses almost brush, too, and when Marwan draws in a deep breath he can smell Luca, smell the combination of shampoo and shower gel he used after training with the stunt team. His cock stirs in his pants.

Luca’s thumbs rub small circles on his skin, soothing and arousing at the same time. “Anything I shouldn’t do?” he asks softly, and some of the tension in Marwan’s shoulders disappears.

“Nothing... harsh,” he says, tries to find the words to make absolutely certain they’re on the same page. “No pain, nothing humiliating.”

Luca tilts his head a little, teases him with a hint of a kiss. “No,” he agrees quietly. His hands push a little lower, fingers dipping beneath Joe’s jeans. “I’ll just spread you out on my bed and make sure you’ll be able to sleep, yes?”

“Yes,” Marwan agrees, and closes his eyes as Luca kisses him. It’s slow and soft, a wet glide of lips against lips and a hint of Luca’s tongue playing with him, and Marwan doesn’t realize he’s being undressed further until the weight of his belt (and that of his phone and wallet in his pockets) drags his jeans down his legs. Luca ends their kiss just as softly as he started it, hands never leaving Marwan’s body.

“Lie down for me.”

The duvet is cool beneath Marwan’s skin, but he barely notices it because Luca follows him onto the bed, his hands stroking his jeans off his body. His shoes land on the carpet, and then he’s almost naked. His cock is definitely paying attention now, pushing up against the fabric of his briefs. Luca settles next to him, still fully dressed, and for a long while there’s nothing but Luca’s mouth on his, kisses that start out soft and slow and gradually become more insistent. Kissing Luca is almost familiar by now, and Marwan melts into it, allows himself to get lost in it. Luca’s hands are warm where they touch him, stroke over his body in lazy sweeps, and Marwan makes a surprised noise against Luca’s mouth the first time his fingers brush a nipple.

Luca _hmmm_ s and repeats the caress, and this time the noise is not quite a moan. Marwan’s breath picks up a little, he blinks open eyes he hadn’t noticed he’d closed and Luca is peering down at him with a small smile playing around his mouth.

“You’re sensitive,” he murmurs, and his fingers tug gently on the nipple they’d brushed before. This time, Marwan moans. It earns him another tug, just a little sharper, and then Luca’s mouth is there, hot and wet and Marwan digs his fingers into the bedspread and arches up into it because it’s _so damned good_.

“Fuck,” he gasps out, and Luca chuckles against his chest.

“Not tonight,” a lick over his nipple that has Marwan mewl, “I don’t have the supplies for that, and we need to be able to walk without limping tomorrow.”

Arousal shoots through Marwan like liquid heat in his blood at that, and his dick twitches in his underwear. He makes a needy, hungry noise he couldn’t stop if he was paid for it, hips twitching upwards a little. Luca’s mouth leaves his chest as he sits up, and Marwan whimpers protest because it felt good to have him there. Luca hushes him with a soft brush of his mouth.

“Just getting you naked for me.”

It’s just his underwear that’s left to take off, but Marwan feels strangely vulnerable when Luca pulls them down his legs and lets them drop off the bed – until, that is, Luca looks up the length of his body and the expression on his face is sheer hunger. There’s still something vulnerable in being spread out naked on Lua’s bed while he’s fully clothed, but Marwan also feels… powerful now. He shifts experimentally and watches Luca’s eyes darken even more. He feels… sexy, which is not something he expected after a long day of work.

Luca doesn’t say anything, just strokes his hands up Marwan’s legs. His touch lingers for a moment over his tattoos, tracing the black ink with a curious fingertip. Marwan watches, shivers for him and keens when Luca’s hands glide to his inner thighs, push to spread his legs and make room for himself. He goes eagerly, spreads them as far as he can for Luca’s broad shoulders. Luca smirks up at him, licks his lips, and that is the only warning Marwan gets before there’s a warm, wet mouth on his cock.

He may shout something in some sort of language.

He may try to buck up into Luca’s mouth, because there’s hands on his hips pinning him down. Luca pulls off and smirks up at him. “Can’t let you ruin my voice.”

The implication that he absolutely would allow Marwan to do that to him, fuck his mouth until his lips are red and swollen and he’s hoarse with it, is enough to break Marwan’s brain a little. “Please, Luca,” he manages, and he knows he sounds desperate. It earns him Luca’s mouth back around his dick, so he really doesn’t care.

He doesn’t exactly have a frame of reference for getting sucked off by a co-star, but as far as blowjobs and Marwan’s personal experience with them go, this one is pretty high up there. Luca obviously knows what he’s doing even if he keeps it shallow, and he works out quickly just what will make Marwan gasp and moan and tangle his fingers in Luca’s hair. He doesn’t draw it out, either, beyond the teasing hint that he absolutely _could_.

Marwan’s still gasping, panting for breath when Luca crawls up and snuggles into his side again, smiling like the cat that caught the canary and ate it with the cream. His lips are just a little swollen, and Marwan reaches out and drags him into a kiss because he wants to and because he can. He tastes himself on Luca’s tongue, and that shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

Luca ends the kiss slowly and slips out of bed again, and Marwan fully admits to pouting until Luca starts undressing. Once he realizes that is what’s happening, he rolls onto his side to watch. He’s allowed, now, and Luca _is_ pretty.

He’s also very much still hard, Marwan discovers as Luca kicks off his jeans. The darkness of the room doesn’t allow him a clear view, but the shadowy shape in Luca’s underwear is promising.

It takes minimal shuffling for Marwan to slip beneath the covers, and he holds them up in invitation for Luca. “Come here.”

“Gladly,” Luca agrees, slipping in beside him in nothing but his underwear. He’s warm, and Marwan happily pulls him into his arms and goes back to kissing him, a little uncoordinated and sloppy with how sated and lazy he’s feeling. When he tries to reach down and at least wrap his fingers around Luca’s cock, his wrist is caught in gentle fingers. “I’m good,” Luca murmurs against his mouth. “Go to sleep.”

He wants to protest, he really does, because Marwan considers himself not the kind of lover who will leave a partner hanging… but Luca is _so warm_ , and exhaustion is a tidal wave now, already pulling at his heels. He sighs.

“Tomorrow,” he promises, slurs the word a little and doesn’t care.

He falls asleep with his nose pressed against Luca’s neck, boneless and calm.


End file.
